1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a fuel pump trigger holder, and more particularly, to a holder capable of retaining a fuel pump trigger in an open position and releasing the trigger to return to its closed position when the fuel pump detects a full fuel condition.
2. Background Art
Many fuel dispenser or pump handles are provided with a mechanism which permits the trigger to be locked in one of several levels of open positions. This allows the person filling the tank to attend to other duties such as cleaning the windows while the vehicle is being filled with fuel. In some occasions, built-in fuel pump trigger holders have been removed for safety reasons (spills, for example) due in large part to relatively few defective or improperly designed fuel pump triggers. As a result, a user is required to attend to the task of fueling during the entire period during which his or her vehicle is being fueled, as it is expected that the user would be able to respond to any malfunctions of the fuel pump trigger to prevent potential disaster. In addition to the obvious inconvenience, recent studies indicate that exposure to petroleum and petroleum fumes can cause negative health effects. Prolonged contact with gas pump surfaces can also cause transmission of bacteria and viruses.
A fuel dispenser or pump generally includes a handle that is fluidly and structurally connected to a spout, a lever or trigger operably connected to a valve for controlling fuel flow through the spout and positioned such that the palm of a hand positioned on the handle is capable of reaching and squeezing the trigger towards the handle. There is typically further a guard disposed around the trigger to protect the dispenser from accidental squeeze of the trigger or accidental dispensing of fuel. In response to the need disclosed earlier, there have been numerous devices developed in the related art which are adapted to hold the trigger in an open position so that a person pumping fuel does not have to hold the handle and continually apply manual pressure to the trigger.
Various portable devices including many types of locks, holders, latches or clamps have been devised for holding the valve of a fuel pump open. Some of these devices include “stair steps” or jagged edges configured to hold a trigger in place at various levels of trigger hold or fuel flow. There are two general types of fuel pump trigger holders. The first type includes a “C” shaped structure used to limit movement of the trigger relative to the handle. In some instances, the structure may appear as rings composed of a single or multiple segments. The second type includes an “I” shaped structure configured to be disposed between a trigger and its guard to limit movement of the trigger relative to the guard. Most of these devices are capable of attachment to a secondary item, such as a key chain, key or another attachment, such as the holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,074 to Weissman (hereinafter Weissman). None of the prior art devices includes an automatic release mechanism which can automatically release the trigger upon detecting a full fuel condition.
In prior art devices, termination of fueling is made possible only by a sensing and actuating mechanism disposed inside a fuel pump nozzle. A fuel pump nozzle comprises a sensing port that is used to detect when the fuel tank is full, and hence to stop supplying fuel. This is achieved by applying a vacuum to sensing port; when fuel travels into the sensing port, fuel supply is cut off, thereby creating a kicking motion as the fuel flow is abruptly terminated. The fuel pump however is still held in an open position until the trigger is released. The capability of automatically releasing the trigger with a portable holder is a feature not available in prior art portable holders. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,350 to Guertin in connection with the means by which this kicking motion is created.
Weissman discloses a device for holding a lever of a fuel pump in at least two adjusted, open positions in accordance with a desired rate of flow of fuel from a nozzle. The device includes a hook-shaped arm structured to hang over a top surface of the gas pump handle so as to be supportably engaged. A number of parallel fingers extending outwardly from an elongate portion at spaced intervals from the hook-shaped arm, each of the fingers adapted to supportably receive the lever in one of the adjusted, open positions. The device can be carried on a key ring fitted through an aperture therein. This device uses a number of fingers to provide different levels of fuel flow and not capable of continuous modulation of fuel flow. This device further lacks an automatic trigger release feature for receiving the kicking motion of a fuel pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,447 to Hanna discloses an actuator device for a trigger operable within a housing of an automatic nozzle of a gasoline pump and consists of a pair of jaws, each formed transversely onto an opposite end of a web of a predetermined length. The upper jaw fits over the housing while the lower jaw fits under the trigger when the trigger is pulled up for operation. Although a leaf spring is utilized in contacting engagement with a trigger, it is neither configured to hold the trigger at varying degrees of squeeze nor does it permit automatic disengagement of the trigger when a full fuel condition has been detected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,695 to Raske discloses a device for holding the lever of a nozzle assembly in a position to open a valve, controlling the flow of fuel through a passageway in the handle of the assembly. The capability of automatically releasing the trigger of a fuel pump is also not contemplated in this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,923 to Harris discloses a clip for holding the lever of a gasoline pump dispensing handle in open gasoline dispensing position. The clip is made from a single flat plate of uniform thickness having a rear shank about 1½ inches in length with a pair of identical arms extending about 1½ inches from the opposite ends of the shank and forming between the arms an angle of approximately 40 degrees. A serrated row of similar flat-topped teeth lies along the inner edge of each arm with the flat tops of each serrated row of teeth lying in a common plane and the two planes containing the flat tops intersecting each other at an angle of approximately 40 degrees. The capability of automatically releasing a fuel pump trigger is also not contemplated in this device.
Thus, there exists a need for a holder configured to hold a fuel pump trigger corresponding to an open position and automatically release the fuel pump trigger upon detection of a full fuel condition in the tank which the fuel pump is designed to fill.